I'm in love with my Rival
by r52013
Summary: They all want to be something. So they go on the X-Factor and face some crazy things. Some of them aren't so good, Like falling for your competition. Lets just say things wont always be good. Pairings Austin/Ally, Cassidy/Dallas, Trish/Dez, Kira/Elliot. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story and I know I didn't wanna start one but this was bugging me so here it goes. 'Based off X-factor' The first chapter will be the auditions basically.**

**(****Ally's P.o.v****)**

I cant believe I'm going to be auditioning for the X-Factor. My brother told me I could really make it so now all I have to do is audition and I'm really scared because I hear Simon is really mean. Well they just called my name so gotta go.

"Hello, please say your full name, and age". At least Demi is nice. "Ally Dawson and I am 17". They all nodded. "Ok show us what you got". I took a deep breath then started.

Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get) what I want  
Since U Been Gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get, I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone

Once I stopped Demi and Jessica were standing up clapping. "That was amazing." Soon everyone calmed down for the judges to talk. L.A. Reid spoke first. "That was by far the best audition so far. I think you got it." I said a quick thank you then it was Jassica's turn. "It was Amazing but in the middle you got a little uneasy with yourself which is normal but you just gotta know were not that scary". She got a little bit of boo's but I still said thank you. "Like Jessica said you got a little uneasy but still great, Good job". Now its Simon's turn and I'm so scared. "It was great I loved it." I was crying of happiness. They all said yes! I ran out and into my dads arms. I'm going to be on X-Factor!

**( Austin's P.o.v**

I'm going to be auditioning for the X-Factor. Its my second time on there so I kinda know what I have in store for me. Gotta go. Simon looks surprised to see me. "Well Hello again Austin." I waved. "Ok well we know what you name is now so go ahead and start when you feel it is ok". I took a deep breath, ready to go.

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

I know it's when I can't stop my self from watchin' you mo-o-o-ove  
(Mo-o-o-ove)  
It's automatic gotta have it cause you got that boom da boom boom  
(Boom da boom boom)  
When the lights come up its hard to hold back so come on let it blow  
Can you feel it, coming down down down  
Can you feel it, coming down down down  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, feel it, feel it!  
Its so electric I'm infected and I just can't hi-i-i-ide  
(Hi-i-i-ide)  
The way my heart is jumpin' for you beatin' double ti-i-i-ime  
(Ti-i-i-ime)  
When the lights come up its hard to hold back so come on let it blow  
Can you feel it, coming down, down, down  
Can you feel it, coming down, down, down  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, feel it, feel it  
Hey Hey  
Put your hands up and get it rockin'  
Hey Hey  
Show the whole world we're never stoppin'  
Hey Hey  
Put your hans up we're lightin' up the sky  
Tonight TONIGHT  
When the lights come up its hard to hold back  
So come on let it blow  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it feel it feel it  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it

At the end Demi was standing, screaming, and clapping. Once the croud died down the judges said they loved me and I have improved. Then they all said Yes! I'm going to be on the X-Factor!

**(Cassidy's P.o.v)**

I cant wait till this is over with because then I know if I'm good enough. Oh wait I forgot to say I'm auditioning for The X-Factor! Epp! They just call me so I gotta go. "Please say your full name and age". That was Simon who looks mean. "Cassidy Davis and I am 17". My family cheered for me. "Ok start whenever is good". I went to the edge of the stage and sat down.

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey  
You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough

I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
You got every right to a beautiful life, come on

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whitin' out the truth

It's like the work of art  
That never get to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
You got every right to a beautiful life, come on

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me

Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said?  
Would you tell me who said that, yeah  
Who said

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

At the end they said they loved me and said yes! I'm going to be on The X-Factor! 


	2. Chapter 2

**(Dallas's P.o.v)**

So I'm just gonna say I'm auditioning for the X-Factor. "Please say your full name and age". Wow Demi looks hot. "Dallas Hernandez and I'm 17". They told me too start whenever.

You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'  
"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?  
Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we're here together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm goin' down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

When I was 13, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us who could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks

She made my heart pound  
I skip a beat when I see her in the street  
And at school on the playground  
But I really wanna see her on a weekend  
She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'  
And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone  
I'm gone

They all said Yes! I'm going to be on the X-Factor!

**(Trish's P.o.v)**

I walked out onto that stage with confidence. "Please say your full name and age". I already knew what they did because this is my second year. "Trish De La Rosa and I'm 18" Once they told me to start whenever I kinda got scared but shrugged it off.

Everybody dancing baila move your feet in salsa  
feel the rhythm got to hear the beat.  
Hey you will raise today, goodbye to yesterday  
you will become a women who has much to celebrate.  
Go out to the world your young and beautiful  
always do your best and you can be invincible  
you've come so far that's who you are with all of our friends together  
we'll take this time all by surprise  
CELEBRATING  
Fiesta, party quinceañera, family all together we can be as one  
everybody dancing baila move your feet in salsa  
feel the rhythm got to hear the beat  
Come celebrate with me  
WOO-OO  
livin your, livin your  
Dreams WOO-OO  
Hey show your attitude  
make it understood your the one who's changing  
everybody point of view  
Give it all your got  
viva carnival this will be a moment you will cherish all your life  
you've come so far that's who you are  
wit all of our friends together  
we'll take this time all by surprise  
CELEBRATING  
Fiesta, party quinceañera , family all together we can be as one  
everybody dancing baila move your feet in salsa  
feel the rhythm got to hear the beat  
Come celebrate with me  
WOO-OO  
livin your, livin your Dreams WOO-OO  
UNO DOS TRES  
to the left  
UNO DOS TRES  
to the right  
put your hands up in the air  
move your hips everywhere  
1, 2, 3  
a baila  
1, 2, 3  
carnaval  
come to us seize the moment  
you will be a quinceañera  
Fiesta, party quinceañera, family all together we can be as one  
everybody dancing baila move your feet in salsa  
feel the rhythm got to hear the beat  
Come celebrate with me  
WOO-OOx2  
livin your, livin your  
Dreams WOO-OO  
live your dreee-ams  
livin your, livin your  
dreams  
Fiesta, party quinceañera, family all together we can be as one  
everybody dancing baila move your feet in salsa  
feel the rhythm got to hear the beat  
Come celebrate with me  
WOO-OOx2  
livin your, livin your  
Dreams  
WOO-OOx2  
livin your, livin your  
Dreams

They all loved me except Simon. Anyways I'm on The X-Factor!

**(Dez's P.o.v)**

I'm going to sing on The X-Factor right now once I told them who I was and that I'm 18.

As long as you love me _[3x]_

We're under pressure,  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together,  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning (frowning)  
But hey now (hey now), you know, girl (know girl),  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I will take my chances

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

I'll be your soldier,  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
I'll be your Hova  
You could be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl  
So don't stress (don't stress), don't cry (don't cry), we don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

_[Big Sean]_  
Yo, B-I-G  
I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous it,I'll fly you to it,  
I'll beat you there  
Girl you know I got you  
Us, trust...  
A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'  
Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do (do it)  
Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)  
Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)  
Cameras point and shoot (shoot)  
Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you  
You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,  
It's green where you water it  
So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Than to go ahead and start with someone new  
As long as you love me

As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (please don't go)  
As long as you love me  
As long as you love me

I got 3 yes's but Demi said no. I'm going to be on The X-Factor!

**(Elliot's P.o.v)**

I'm going to be on The X-Factor. My name is Elliot Dawson and I am 19. Yes Ally is my sister but she doesn't know I'm going to be auditioning too. My mom told me I should go for it because I'm good. Once I told the judges who I was I looked back to see Ally glaring at me. I just pushed it off and started to sing.

In the back of a taxi cab,  
Just one turn and it happened fast,  
We touched hands and we pulled them back, yeah,  
I want you bad!

And even though it should be so wrong,  
I can't help but feel this strong,  
Cause you've flipped my whole world on  
Like a light switch.

I might just go crazy,  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

So hard to just pretend.  
It's 'cause you're his girl and he's my friend,  
No good way for this to end, yeah,  
I want you bad!

I wish someone could help me,  
This is just so unhealthy!  
And everything you got just kills me,  
Got me guilty!

Go crazy!  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl,  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)  
I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)  
I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)

I want you bad!  
(I want you bad!)

I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)  
I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)  
I want you, I want you, (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)  
I want you

I might just go crazy!  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!

I'm in love with someone else's girl,  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!

In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
'Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, (want you bad)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, (yeah)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh,  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Oh, girl, I want you bad!

**(Kira's P.o.v)**

"I'm Kira Starr and I'm 19" I just told the judges who I was and they said to start whenever I was ready.

Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

_[Chorus:]_  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people call it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge

_[Chorus:]_  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away

They loved me and said yes! I'm going to be on The X-Factor!


	3. Chapter 3

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

We all just performed our first performances at the judges house and now we're at boot camp. I'm scared I wont make it. Once they said all the names I broke down crying. Me and my brother didnt make it.

**(Austin's P.o.v)**

I didnt make it!? I cant believe this... I'm actually crying.

**(Trish P.o.v)**

Well I didnt make it but I'm not going to cry that's for babies... Oh who am I kidding I am a baby.

**(Dez's P.o.v)**

I'm not that surprised I didnt make it. I guess I'm just not that good in their eyes.

**(Cassidy's P.o.v)**

I'm balling my eyes out right now because I didnt make it. I was so stupid!

**(Dallas's P.o.v)**

I guess somethings arent that good in life but I'll get threw it.

**(Elliot's P.o.v)**

I dont care that I didnt make it but Ally should of. Stupid judges.

**(Kira's P.o.v)**

I knew it probably wouldnt of worked but I still had hope. Now that's dead.

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

So I was standing with my brother who was trying to calm me down when a guy came out and called mine and his name. 7 other girls and 3 other boys all went back with us. When the judges saw us they put us in groups. First they did this other girl group. "Now I want Kira, Trish, Cassidy, and Ally to stand by each other". We did as we were told but gave each other all confused looks. "Then Elliot, Austin, Dez, and Dallas stand next to each other." They did that too and did a quick confused look. "Ok so we think you all have amazing voices but would be better in a group so you all have that one thing you need... What I'm trying to say is do you think you could work together as a group?" We all nodded. "Then its settled you will be a group". We all screamed and hugged each other, same as the others. I cant believe we get another chance to show them we can do this.

**(Next week Still Ally's P.o.v)**

So we made up our name which is the 'Girly One's' because even though most of us dont show our girly type we all have it. When I talked to Elliot he said they name was going to be 'Bad Boy's' for some reason. Demi is our leader so I'm kinda happy. The boys is Simon so haha. We already song at the judges house and they loved us. Right now we're getting ready for our performance which we are singing ' Best song ever' By one direction. We're all wearing white shorts. I'm wearing a red top, red tights, and black combat boots well we're all wearing them. Trish is wearing a black top, and red tights. Cassidy is wearing a blue top, and blue tights. Kira is wearing a pink top, and pink tights. We are also wear white vests that are unzipped. Ok its time to go.

**Bold/Cassidy, **Underline/Kira, _Italic/Ally, __**Bold &Italic/Trish**_

**Maybe it's the way he walked, straight into my heart and stole it  
Through the doors and past the guards, just like he already own it  
I said can you give it back to me, he said never in your wildest dreams  
**  
_And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
Cause we danced all night to the best song ever_

_**I think it went oh, oh, oh**_  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
_I think it goes..._

**Said his name was george rose, and his daddy was a dentist  
Said I had a dirty mouth (i got a dirty mouth) but he kissed me like he meant it  
I said can I take you home with me, he said never in your wildest dreams**

And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget him  
Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

_I think it went oh, oh, oh_  
**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**  
I think it goes...

_**You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,  
And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me,  
And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you,  
And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced,  
(yeah yeah yeah) how we danced  
**_  
_1,2,1,2,3_

And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget him  
Cause we danced all night to the best song ever  
(_**we danced, we danced, it goes something like**_)

**We danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget him  
Cause we danced all night to the best song ever**

_I think it went oh, oh, oh_  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
**I think it goes...  
**  
_**Best song ever, it was the best song ever,**_  
**It was the best song ever, it was the best song ever**

After we were done the crown went wild, chanting our name. "Wow, Demi I think you chose a good song and you girls were amazing and I'm gonna let L.A. talk before I continue". That was Jessica. "Well I think you girls are going to try your hardest to get rid of that girl band name... You dont have to try too hard because that was amazing! Good job girls." We said thank you...Next is Simon. "It was good but it could of been better." Wow, that hurt. "Dont listen to him girls you did amazing and I cant wait to see what happens for you in the future". With a quick thank you we were on our way back to our dressing rooms. When I ran into someone, Someone very strong I should say. "Oh sorry I wasnt paying attention". I looked up to see Austin with a smirk on his face. "On second thought I'm so not". He pretended to feel hurt. "Now why is miss Ally mad at me?" If it wasnt obvious."Um if you hadnt noticed your in my brothers group and he will do anything to take me down. So your my enemy too, ." I walked away with a smirk on my face.

**(Austin's P.o.v)**

She wants to play games I can too. I was just going to get with the group before we get on stage. We're all wearing white jeans. I'm wearing a red button up shirt with red high tops. Dez is wearing a black shirt with black converse. Dallas is wearing a blue shirt with blue converse. Elliot is wearing a pink button up shirt with pink high tops. We're singing 'When I was your man' By Bruno Mars. Time to go.

_Italic/Austin, _**Bold/Dallas, **Underline/Elliot, _**Bold and italic/Dez**_

**Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh  
**  
Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

_**My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh  
**_  
_Too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man_.

Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
_**To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
**_**I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours when he has the chance  
**Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

All the girls went crazy for us. "I think you guys are great and can make it". That was L.A. "Yeah you guys are so cute and I think all these girls can agree with me". All the girls went wild again. "You guys are kinda different because you dont just focus on one person its everyone which is good". That was Demi. Now Simon. "I'm very proud of you guys and you will make me happy I can tell". After that we were on our way back to the dressing room when I heard singing. It was coming from the girls dressing room. I pulled the guys so they could listen.

They were singing 'How Ya Doin' By Little Mix. It was really good but I would never tell them that or they would think I cared which I dont. After the song Elliot knocked on the door. What is he doing!? Kira opened the door a little then saw it was us and opened it up all the way with a annoyed look on her face. "What do you want we're kinda busy getting ready for bed". I could see Elliot check her out but she didnt. Thank God. "Well I wanna see my sister so you can let us in". He stormed in with us following behind. Ally and Cassidy were on the floor doing something before we walked in. Trish was sitting watching them. We all sat down on the floor. "Ugh Kira what are they doing here. We were just about to do the splits now I'm not with these guys here". Ally can be so cute when she's annoyed... Wait did I just say Ally was cute. No I couldnt of. Whatever. "Well I wanted to see you" Ha Elliot is so dumb. Ally rolled her eyes and stood up so her over sized shirt fell down to just before her knees. She grabbed a water bottle and chugged it. Cassidy got up a little after and went to sit on Trish's lap. Kira yawned then went and layed on the floor infront of Elliot. "No we're not going to bed, lets turn on the music again". Trish turned on her IPod again. The song they were singing to came on again. As soon as Kira heard the music she was up dancing in the short shorts and tank top. Cassidy joined her soon after. They were just dancing around being weird. When the part came up when Jesy sang Ally went in between them and started singing

_You called, I missed it  
You called, I missed it,  
You called, and I missed it,  
Never get back in, tired of listenin'_

They all started laughing then started dancing again. I looked over at the couch to see Trish asleep with her head on Dez's shoulder. He was alseep also, but eww dude were are not friends. Oh well we can leave him here tonight. I just wanna leave.

After an hour of being here we finally got to go to our dressing room. We left Dez there with Trish. When we got back we all layed down. I just couldnt fall asleep, because I was thinking about Ally. Hmmm I wonder why?


	4. Chapter 4

**(Author's note)**

I know I haven't updated in awhile but I am so busy I don't know when I can. My great grandma is getting worse right now so I need to be there but I will try and update. I also haven't gotten any reviews so I want those to do the next chapter.

**Review for another chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

I think I'm going to end this story here or if I get some review I might just keep going but it seems nothing is gonna happen so I think I'm done with this story because it just isn't getting to me anymore. I might start a new story but I need some help on what it should be about so if any of u wanna PM me and give me some ideas that would be great thanks.

I almost forgot I will be continuing Fake Love because I really like that story and I love to read a story where Cassidy is nice. So I will be continuing that one just not this one so bye.


	6. Chapter 6

(**Ally's P.o.v)**

We are going to be performing soon but I'm kinda nervous which it weird. I cant wait till its over so I know how we did. While I'm at least getting ready the girls are just sitting around doing nothing. "You guys might wanna get ready we go out there in 30 minutes" as soon as I said that they were all out getting ready. Sometimes I feel smarter than them

30 minutes later

So now I'm standing by the entry way just waiting for the girls to come. The act before us is still out there getting the judges comments from their performance. When I look to my side I see the one and only Austin Moon walking over my way. Great. "Hey so I just wanted to wish you good luck and I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I don't like you". Am I dreaming or is Austin Moon actually apologizing for something. "No problem I can be a complete bitch sometimes. I'm sorry too". He pulled me into a warm hug which shocked me at first but after awhile I responded.

After about a minute of hugging I realized that the girls were ready to go and we only had a minute left before we went out. The boys pulled Austin away from me but not without my brother kicking my butt and the weird thing is that he smiled at one of the girls but when I looked at them they were all staring at me. Weird right? Anyway I had to admit it we looked kinda good. I'm wearing a turquoise dress with white flats. My hair is in a side braid and makeup is natural. Cassidy is wearing a dress too but her's is one of those flowing ones that are shorter in the front and flow long to the back, the bottom is black and the top part it pink so it looks like a skirt and top but its a dress, she has black pumps as shoes. He hair is curly and her makeup matches her outfit kinda just with pink blush and lipstick.

Trish is wearing black leggings with a leopard top and black flats. He hair is curly and she is barely wearing any makeup. Kira has white shorts on with a purple crop top on but she has a white tank under it. She has her favorite shoes on which are her white ankle boots that have a black buckle. Her hair is pulled to one side in a pin but curly, her makeup is natural.

We are singing a song that I guess means a lot to Trish because this is the day she stands up to her biggest bully. Me and Trish have made that connection were she can tell me anything. I actually cried when she told me that this girl at her school used to call her names because she wasn't the skinniest girl there. So she told me she came on the show to tell them that she's something different then what they think. I'm so proud of her for standing up to this girl that I don't even know but we are gonna go out there and rock it.

When we got out there the crowd went crazy. As soon as they got calm the music started

**Bold/Cassidy, **_Italic/Ally, _Underline/Kira, _**Bold & Italic/Trish**_

Mama, mama,  
Mama made me the way I am  
My face, my eyes  
Someone turn me up, I'm speaking my mind  
and I, and I  
I've been wasting a lot of time  
Looking in mirrors and hating on me  
But now I like what I see

_**I know, I know  
I'll never be perfect  
I know, I know  
But I'm gonna work it  
Let go, let go  
Put your new shoes on  
A new you on**_

_**We are who we are who we are  
Pretty's just a pretty word  
And I'm gonna shine like a star  
Cause I'm the only me in this world  
Throw away the books and the magazines  
I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen  
We are who we are who we are  
And I'm just doin' me  
Just doin' me  
**_And I'm just doin' me  
Just doin' me

_**Mama, mama  
Mama made me the way I am  
She told me I should  
Look upon the world with my head held high**_

_And I, and I  
I've been wasting a lot of time  
Looking in mirrors and hating on me  
But now I like what I see_

I know, I know  
I'll never be perfect  
I know, I know  
But I'm gonna work it  
Let go, let go  
Put your new shoes on  
A new you on

**We are who we are who we are  
Pretty's just a pretty word  
And I'm gonna shine like a star  
Cause I'm the only me in this world  
Throw away the books and the magazines  
I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen  
We are who we are who we are  
And I'm just doin' me  
**

_Just doin' me  
And I'm just doin' me  
Just doin' me_

_**I know, I know  
I'll never be perfect  
I know, I know  
But I'm gonna work it  
Let go, let go  
Put your new shoes on  
A new you on**_

_We are who we are who we are  
Pretty's just a pretty word  
And I'm gonna shine like a star  
Cause I'm the only me in this world  
Throw away the books and the magazines  
I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen  
We are who we are who we are_

And I'm just doin' me  
Just doin' me  
**And I'm just doin' me  
Just doin' me  
**_And I'm just doin' me  
Just doin' me  
_And I'm just doin' me  
Just doin' me  
**And I'm just doin' me  
Just doin' me  
**_**And I'm just doin' me  
Just doin' me**_

At the end we were all in tears. I think Demi was even crying. We walked down to the edge of the stage for the judges results. L.A. was first, "That was ok but I think you need to work on presenting yourself and going into the next person like your sliding not just cutting off but other than that good job". Cassidy said 'Thank you' while I was hugging Trish who was crying so hard. Now I know why she didnt wear much makeup. Brittany is next, "Girls I do agree with him but you didnt just do ok you girls did great. Other than the parts that can be fixed I think it was great". Wow Trish is still crying. They skipped Demi since she's our couch she gets to talk last. I'm kinda scared though for Simon. "That was a big surprise to have Demi actually get this song together and not be bad. I am happy that we took you girls and made you a band because I can see this will turn out a good band". I'm so shocked and I guess the other girls were too because they didnt even say anything. Finally it's Demi's turn, "Well first of all thanks Simon for trying not to be mean but still complementing the girls. Ok right now I hate seeing you cry Trish come here". Demi got up from her seat and walked half way while Trish walked the other half and pulled into a hug. The crown made a 'Awe' noise at first. After they were done we went backstage for a little then we have to go to out dressing room.

As soon as Austin say me walk backstage he ran over to give me a hug. What's with this guy and hugs. He whispered in my ear. "Great job out there. That was so nice of what you did for Trish. Maybe we could hang out after I'm done performing?" I pulled away smiling. "Sure Blonde I would love to hang out with you after your performace". That made him smile. We were looking into each others eyes until he got called by my brother to get ready. When I walked away from him I looked back to see him smiling at me. This is gonna be a good night.

**Ok so I know I said I was gonna end this like not too long ago but I guess my phone has been being dumb and didnt show me I got some reviews saying they thought it was cute so now I have to continue it. Tomorrow I will try and update Fake Love but right now I'm so tired I could fall asleep right here.**

**Review for more chapter's**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Austin's P.o.v)**

I cant wait for tonight! I get to hang out with Ally and it's gonna be awesome. Now your probably thinking 'Well didn't you hate her' and here's your answer I did but for awhile I've been getting this feeling in my stomach when I see her. So I just had to apologize for giving her the wrong impression of me when I'm not a bad guy. Maybe after like 3 months or so we could start dating because Ally's really pretty and she and I have the one thing in common I love the most. Music! Anyways I shouldn't get my hopes up, when Elliot pulled me with the group he had this look on his face that clearly says 'Don't touch my baby sister'. He shouldn't be the one to decide that, its Ally's decision on if she really likes me enough to be my girlfriend. Wait what am I saying I just met the girl and I'm already saying she needs to be the one who wants the relationship. That stuff wont happen for at least 3 months.

Well we are just about to get out there and perform our song Pass Me By. I love this song and I cant wait to sing it. We're all standing by the entrance onto the stage waiting for the judges to get ready. Everyone is kinda matching except Dez he's just plain out there. He has a stripped shirt with stripped pants. Sometimes I worry about him. Other than that us 3 guys are wearing black jeans with different shirts. I'm wearing a red muscle shirt that has a silver skull on it with red/black high tops. Elliot just wearing a plain green shirt and black converse on. Dallas has a white shirt that says 'There's no I in team' in gold letters, with white converse. I cant believe none of these boys have a single pear of high tops. Crazy boys. They just called us. Wish us luck.

Bold/Dallas, Italic/Austin, Underline/Elliot, Bold & Italic/Dez

Remember that trip we took in Mexico?  
Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas  
I never spoke up, yeah, I never said hello  
But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya  
Yeah

I was chillin', you were with him  
Hooked up by the fire  
Now he's long gone  
I'm like, "So long."  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind

Like damn  
You can be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

I was trying to play too cool to get caught up  
Like too fun, too young to fall to pieces  
I know a girl like you can't ever get enough  
So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this

The way I need you, like I'm seen through  
Dancing out my pants  
Got you shooking, caught you looking  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind

Like damn  
You could be the one that can mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

It's like  
Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by – by – by

Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by – by – by

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind  
('Til you blew my mind)

Like damn  
You could be the one that can mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
(Yeah girl)  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
(Can't let you go)  
Yeah, I can't let you pass me by

After we were done the crowd went crazy and of course the girls were holding up posters saying stuff about us. We walked to the edge of the stage to get the judges results. Jessica was first, "Ahh boys that was a great performance just one thing that I kinda noticed is that in the middle Dallas got a little nervous and shaky which them spread to all of you. What I'm saying is to just come out here and rock it. Dont care about all these people staring at you because what they're thinking is that you boys are amazing. Other than that good job". We all said 'thank you' except Dallas who was embarrased. Next is Demi, "That was a good song choice for you boys because you can tell you like to just rock out and have fun. So that brings me to what Jessica said, she is right about the middle. I think you boys can fix it and come out then be the boy band I think you guys are".

They skipped Simon and went to L.A. "Well the girls basically said everything I was gonna say except I think if you boys dont make it on this show you will somewhere else because you are so talented." Now Simon." I think this was a great performance from you boys and with all the feedback we got I know we can fix it and come out next time and rock it even better. Great job boys."

When we got backstage I left the group to go find Ally. I looked at a clock and it was 5 o'clock. (**I know the regualar show time isnt till like 6 or 7 but in the next chapter it will make sense of what it is about.) **Running like crazy I'm finally at the girls door. I knocked 3 times before Trish answered. "Oh hi blonde. I know what your here for so just tell me what I'm supposed to say to her because she's not ready yet." She's changing to hang out with me? Maybe she's trying to impress me! "Tell her to meet me in the practice room when she's done". With that she closed the door and I went to the music room to wait for Ally.

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

I'm ready to go hang out with Austin. All I did was put shorts and a tank on. Anyways I'm on my way to the music hall and I start to get this feeling in my stomach. Am I getting butterflies for Austin? No! When I reach the door I look at my watch 5:15 it said. Hopefully he didnt leave... But when I open the door I can see he she as hell didnt leave because he's sitting on the piano bench but with another girl!? To make things worse his hand is really high on her leg. He's with Brooke?! I thought she was my friend. All I could do was slam the door and run back to my room. If your wondering who Brooke is well she's another girl here. I met her on the first day and we became friends but now that's all down the drain.

As soon as I got in the room and the girls saw me, they were giving me hugs telling me he wasnt good for me. I just got my hopes up for nothing. Like always I'm the one that is hurt. I'm so stupid. Austin doesnt know what's coming for him!?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm getting so mad at my computer. I'm trying to update this story then it deleted everything I did but now I finally got it so lets hope you like it. Anyways I'll update tomorrow maybe. Depends if I have any homework. Bye**

* * *

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

We're getting ready to perform. Lets just say I'm super excited for this performance because this is the time I tell Austin I was there the while time. He tried talking to me earlier but I just walked faster which made him even more confused. Speaking of Austin here he comes now. "Ally I don't know what I did so please talk to me so maybe I can fix it", This boy is so dumb sometimes. "Maybe you should listen to our song that we're singing because it tells you everything". Luckily they introduced us and I was dragged out on stage. I almost tripped when my foot went sideways. Stupid shoes why did Cassidy say I should wear these again? Oh yeah, Style! Anyways I'm wearing plain black skinny jeans and a white topshop sequin sing crop top that says 'I love New York' in red letters. I have red wedges that Cassidy said I should wear and my hair is curly while my makeup if natural. Cassidy is wearing another dress but this one goes to right above her knees, it's turquoise with white polka dots. She has white wedges. This girl is like the queen of wedges. She has almost every color, Her hair is in a side braid while her makeup is natural. Anyways Kira is wearing a dress too but hers goes past the knees and its blue with a black belt, Her shoes are black flats. Her hair is curled and her makeup is natural. Trish has purple skinny jeans on with a black top that says 'I'm a party animal' in gold letters. She had purple sparkly flats. Her hair is in a high pony tail and curly while her makeup is natural. Well we're starting

Bold/Cassidy, Italic/Ally, Underline/Kira, Bold & Italic/Trish

**I want a talk show,**  
**Guess that'll have to do**  
**Up all night, baby I'm in you**  
**Outta Tylenol**  
**Head still aches**  
**Got enough strength**  
**To flip a pancake**  
**Got the luggage packed,**  
**Waiting by the front**  
**Quarter after 5,**  
**Its already 1**

I'll say it one last time

Walking out the door at 4: 59

_5:15 not a minute more_

_Ready for the knock on my door_

_5:15 not a minute more_

_Ready for the waves on my shore_

_And at 5: 16 if you're not with me_

_You can catch me in the next city_

_Never knew you meant that much to me_

_Until 5:15_

**_I think I've gone done_**

**_Sick on puppy love_**

**_Wanna break out_**

**_Thing I've had enough_**

**_The walls are caving in_**

**_And my thick skin_**

**_Is feeling kinda thin_**

**_Never thought of May_**

**_When we came to June_**

**_I would feel this way about you_**

But I'll say it one last time

I'm walking out the door at 4:59

_At 5:15  
Ready for the knock on my door  
5:15 not a minute more  
Ready for the waves on my shore  
And at 5:16 if you're not with me  
You can catch me in the next city  
Never knew you meant that much to me  
Until 5:15_

Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na

Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na

_**I won't wait another minute, no  
When the waves are at my shore  
Ready for the waves on my shore  
And at 5:16 if you're not with me  
You can catch me in the next city  
Never knew you meant that much to me  
Until 5:15  
**_  
_Five oohh_  
Oohh hey  
I won't wait for you, hey, hey  
_Until 5:15 mmm_  
**Hey**

At the end I looked at the curtain to see Austin there with a look that tells me he knows what its about. We walked down to the edge to get our results. Simon was first today. "Girls you did better than last time. You came out here and gave all that you could. Good job" Next was L.A, "Like Simon said you did came out as if last week was nothing and started fresh good job". Now Jessica, "I think you did exactly what we said would work but I think there's still some energy that can be opened ok? Good job though". I always get nervous when it's Demi's turn. "So we still have some work back that can be fix. You did improve so great job"

When we walked back I got dragged somewhere. I finally came to a stop and looked at my surroundings. I was in a closet with Austin... Austin!? "What do you want!" I shouldn't shout at him but he did break my heart. "Ally just listen to me, Ok?" I nodded. "Great so I was waiting for you in the music room for 10 minutes when Brooke walked in crying. So we had a conversation about her family and how her dad is in prison for killing someone. I put my hand on her leg telling her she'll find someone that loves her. That's it and if you don't believe me ask her". Wow he wouldn't lie about this so its obviously the truth. "I believe you and will give you a chance but dont mess it up again". He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

We pulled apart but kept our eye locked. He started to lean in and for some reason I was too. I closed the gap and let me just say I felt fireworks! When we pulled away we both had huge smiles on. "See you tomorrow, Austin." He waved as I walked out to get to my room. When I got in the girls kept asking questions but I just ignored them and got ready for bed. As soon as my head hit that pillow I was out. Dreaming about Austin.


	9. Chapter 9

After mine and Ally's little talk I was ready to go out there and rock it. When I got back to the group they kept asking me questions but I ignored them. So now we're standing by the stage entrance waiting for the act that's singing to get their results. We're singing 'Diana'. It was a choice by Dez because he was bullied when he was younger just because of what he wore. I cant wait to go out there and sing. Maybe its just that I kissed the girl of my dreams but I feel better. Time to go.

Bold/Dallas, Italics/Austin, Underline/Elliot, Bold & Italic/Dez

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
_Diana_  
**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
**  
_**The front pages are your pictures,  
They make you look so small,  
How could someone not miss you at all?**_

**(Oh-ah-oh)  
**  
I never would mistreat ya,  
Oh I'm not a criminal,  
I speak a different language but I still hear you call.

_Diana,  
Let me be the one to light a fire inside those eyes,  
You've been lonely,  
You don't even know me,  
But I can feel you crying,  
_

**Diana,  
Let me be the one to lift your heart up and save your life,  
I don't think you even realize baby you'll be saving mine.**

_**Diana**_

It's only been four months but,  
You've fallen down so far,  
How could someone mislead you at all?

**(Oh-ah-oh)  
**  
I wanna reach out for ya,  
I wanna break these walls,  
I speak a different language but I still hear you call.

_Diana,  
Let me be the one to light a fire inside those eyes,  
You've been lonely,  
You don't even know me,  
But I can feel you crying_, 

**Diana,  
Let me be the one to lift your heart up and save your life,  
I don't think you even realize baby you'll be saving mine**.

_**We all need something,  
This can't be over now,  
If I could hold you,  
Swear I'd never put you down.  
**_  
_Diana,  
Let me be the one to light a fire inside those eyes,  
You've been lonely,  
You don't even know me,  
But I can feel you crying,_

**Diana,  
Let me be the one to lift your heart up and save your life,  
I don't think you even realize baby you'll be saving mine.**

**(Oh-ah-oh)**  
Diana,  
**(Oh-ah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
**_**Diana,**_  
_Baby you'll be saving mine,  
_**(Oh-ah-oh)  
**Diana,  
**(Oh-ah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
**_**Diana,**_  
_Baby you'll be saving mine_.

Wow the crowds going crazier than usual. We went down to get our results.

Jessica was first, "Boys you brought should a sad song to a powerful one. Great job with this peice". Demi was next," Like Jessica said you brought your all and that's what I wanna see every week. Even thought there is only 1 weeks left until the final. I think you boys with make it but I dont know about winning I mean come on my girls are amazing. Great Job". We all laughed and said 'Thank you'. They skipped Simon. Now L.A., "Well I do think you have a chance at winning this boys. Even if you dont I can tell you will get something in life from this experience". Wow if they think we can make it than maybe we can. Now Simon, "You boys are the most popular band right now. Every girl loves you and would do anything to save you. Great Job boys".

We walked to our dressing rooms. I got all ready in my basketball shorts and black T-shirt and got in bed. Just as a closed my eyes my phone buzzed. Looking at it, it was a number I hadnt seen before.

**Can I come and stay at your room. The girls are asking to many questions about why I'm so happy. ^.^**

Its Ally. Yes!

**Sure come on down then I will take you to my favorite place to sleep when I need to relax. ;)-Austin**

**Thanks :) be there soon-Ally **

Yes! Ally's coming to spend the night with me at this place I found the first night we were here. It's my new favorite place. Just then there was a knock at the door. So I tip toed over the the door. When I opened it there stood Ally in shorts and a tank top with no makeup on. Her hair was in a messy bun. She still looked amazing. "Come lets take you up to Austin's Awesome Room". That made her laugh. I quickly grabbed a blanket and closed the door. On the way up I felt her hand brush up against my hand. So I grabbed her hand and interwined our hands. She seemed kinda shocked at first but relaxed. Once we got to the end of the hall I opened a door that was a supply closet. After pushing some stuff away we were standing staring at the back wall. I grabbed the key that was in my pocket and opened another secret door. That door led to some stairs. We walked up the stairs and when Ally saw the view she gasped. It was outside but I had a glass top up so you cant get cold. There was two chairs and a small couch. Also a small bed put in the corner. "Wanna go sit down?" She nodded and we walked over to the couch. I sat down and to my surprise she layed down and put her head on my lap. She smiled up at the sky. " Its sobeautiful. Thanks for bring me up here Austin".

After about 30 minutes she fell asleep so I picked her up and carried her to the bed. Once I laid her down she scrambled but stopped once the blanket hit her skin. I walked over to the couch and was making a bed. "Hey why are you over there. I'm not a bed hog". She must of realized I wasn't there. "Oh well I didn't know if you wanted me over there with you". "Yes silly, come on". I walked over and joined her. She snuggled up to my chest. I just realized I took off my shirt while I was over by the couch. Oh well. I put my arms around her. After awhile we both fell asleep.

**(Ally's P.o.v- Dream mode)**

_I going along the beach. Except I wasn't walking. I was on someone's back. "Ally promise me something". I realized it was Austin. Wait why are we going along the beach and why am I on Austin's back?! "What is it is Austin?" For some reason I felt weird. "That even though we've only been dating a month but when the time comes that I choose to ask you to be my wife. Will you say yes?" We're dating? I actually am dating Austin Moon. He's so cute but why would he like me like that. "Of course I will Austy". He let me down and turned around. He cupped my face and kissed me. _

I woke up from the dream and realized one thing I thought I never would of said while being here.

I'm in love with my rival.

**Well there you have the next chapter sorry its short but I really wanted to post one. If you didn't notice I put when my last chapter would be. I will have 2 more chapters then it's bye bye story. Review or PM me who you think should win. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

* * *

**I need more reviews in order to continue the story, I don't wanna just keep writing a story no one likes. At least 3 more reviews and give some ideas on who you want to win because there's only 2 chapters left!**

**Thank you :)**


End file.
